PROJECT SUMMARY NMR spectroscopy is a highly versatile and powerful biophysics method vital for structural and chemical analysis of small-molecule chemical compounds. Funding is sought to support acquisition of a state-of-the- art Bruker AVANCE NEO 400 MHz NMR spectrometer at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai. The proposed NMR spectrometer system will be configured with a high performance AVANCE NEO console and equipped with a high-sensitivity X-nuclei-optimized double resonance broad banded Cryo-probe ProdigyTM and an automatic NMR sample changer (SampleCase). This new NMR system will be available to all investigators at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai, and will greatly enhance the essential NMR spectroscopy needs for NIH-funded chemical biology and drug discovery research projects by major users in their pursuit of discovery of fundamental molecular mechanisms of biology and development of new treatments for human diseases.